


The Untold Adventures of Waldeck White Staff and Merkin the Mage

by SnizzieWizzie



Category: Paradise PD
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Car Sex, Choking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dungeons & Dragons, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Father/Son Incest, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Guilt Sex, I am so sorry, IM NOT EVEN KIDDING, IM SORRY FOR ANYONE WHO HAS MY POST NOTIFS ON, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Its all sex, M/M, Mentions of Car-Fucking, Mentions of Melon Fucking, Misogyny, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, SO MANY FORCED BLOWJOBS, Sadism, So not canon, Swearing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Sex, Workplace Sex, but the fact that this is the first fic for the fandom on here really tickles me pink, forced blowjob, i start my first week of uni tomorrow, im so sorry, is hick a slur?, kevin Feels Bad Man, mood killer right there, no one honestly cares, rip dusty im sorry man, s o m u c h d i r t y t a l k, send help, so much swearing, there's also tongue-in-ear stuff, they fuck as their D&D characters, this is spiraling out of control, uhh slurs?, will i ever update this? who fucking knows.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnizzieWizzie/pseuds/SnizzieWizzie
Summary: okay, first, i'm sorry.secondly, i think having this as the first fic for the fandom is my biggest accomplishment.thirdly, sit down and buckle up, because this is what happens when you're freaking out about double majoring in university and you find a wild ass show that makes you wonder if you should just give up and become a cop, kids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the D&D sex scene might be the best and dirtiest thing i've ever written

Really, there’s no stopping, or a solution, to the solution/problem that they’ve already been going off of for a couple years. 

It was totally reasonable and justified, Kevin would say. He had hurt his dad, and his mom had left, and it was his fault. So he had to do something. something to help lift his dad’s spirits and help him forgive Kevin for basically ruining his life. 

...even if that something was letting his dad facefuck him until Kevin wouldn’t breathe.

It had started out innocently enough. He was 15, or so, just old enough to know better but young enough to not know the repercussions. He had crawled into his dad’s bedroom late at night, muttering to himself, driving himself up the mental wall he had in his head as he climbed up on to his dad’s bed. 

“You always talk about your stupid busted ball.” Kevin whispered, glaring at his dad as he shifted and pulled the covers back. Once the covers were off, Kevin paused for a second, looking at his dad just laying there, vulnerable. Kevin sighed, moving down to rest on his dad’s thighs, holding himself up enough to not put too much of his weight down. “I doubt it’s even that bad. I bet you’re just being a pussy.” Kevin reached down and grabbed the waist of his dad’s boxers, gently shifting them down. 

Cnce those were out of the way, Kevin paused again. He assumed his dad was small enough that he’d be able to see the scars without touching anything. Nope, not gonna happen, Kevin thought, as he leaned closer to try and look around his dad’s dick. His hot breath ghosted over the sensitive skin and he jumped a little when he saw it twitch out of the corner of his eye. Kevin took a deep breath, blowing air over his dad, and watched curiously as his actions were awarded with the dick so close to him slowly hardening. 

Kevin subconsciously licked his lips, shifting even closer so that he could wrap his small hand around it, just softly enough to move it, but froze when he heard his dad groan from above him. “Oh, Karen..” Randall whispered, still asleep, and Kevin waited a moment before he continued, shifting the now hard member out of his way and then eyeing the slightly scarred skin of his dad’s balls. “That’s not even bad..” Kevin whispered, a finger slowly coming up and rubbing the scarred skin. His dad choked, hips twitching, and Kevin bit his lip as he waited for any signs that his dad was still asleep. Spurred on by his successful trip so far, Kevin leaned down and stuck his tongue out, kitten-licking at the scar tissue at first, and then just slowly sucking the empty sack into his mouth. 

He pulled off after a second, when he felt something wet gush over his fingers, and he saw some liquid leaking out of his dad. He leaned over and licked at his fingers first, then started to clean off his dad’s dick. 

“Kevin, what the fuck are you doing?” His dad asked suddenly, voice deep and hoarse, and Kevin jumped, frozen in the spot as he looked up his dad with wide eyes. “Um, i was just seeing if your ball was really as bad as you said so.” Kevin said, shifting to sit back on his haunches and then licking at the mess on his fingers that he hadn’t gotten before. 

“Jesus Christ.” Randall whispered harshly, eyes slamming shut, but feeling his dick twitch. “Dad?” Kevin mumbled, but Randall refused to open his eyes. “You’re leaking.” His son whispered, and Randall felt a finger trail up his cock, and circle his head. His hands shot out before he could stop them, grabbing Kevin’s scruffy red hair and yanking his head down towards his stiff dick, shoving into his hot mouth when his son let out a pained yelp. 

“Oh, fuck, Kevin.” Randall moaned, ignoring the sounds of a struggle as Kevin thrashed, not used to the intrusion in his mouth. He gagged and choked, spitting up drool, and just making it easier to Randall to fuck his face. He thrusted hard, pressing against the back of Kevin’s throat and hearing him let out a muffled whine. Randall was relentless, hips erratic and fast as he bucked back and forth into the wet hotness. He hadn’t gotten any action in years, so he could already feel his release coming close. “Oh, how I’ve missed fucking a throat.” Randall growled, bucked deeper, feeling his dick hit the back of Kevin’s throat again, and felt him constrict and gag around him. “I’m gonna cum in your mouth, Kevin, and you’re gonna fucking swallow it all.” He demanded, ignoring the pain in his thighs as he felt Kevin dig his fingers in and scratch, trying to get his dad to let go. “Just take it, gonna - oh, gonna blow my load!” Randall yanked Kevin’s head down to the base, shoving Kevin’s nose in his pubes, and looked down at just the right time to see his son, wide teary-eyes staring up at him as he used his mouth, both hurt and love in his eyes. 

Randall came, hard, watching as Kevin’s eyes rolled back into his head and his body go momentarily limp as his throat was flooded by his dad’s spunk. He let go of his son’s head, watching as Kevin slowly pulled off of Randall and instead of scrambling away, rested his head on his dad’s thigh, still staring at him. “I kinda deserved that, huh?” he asked, voice shattered from how his throat hurt. “Yeah, you did. Now get the fuck back to your room.” Randall hissed, watching as Kevin nodded mutely and crawled off the bed, then out of his room. 

Randall sighed heavily, a hand coming up to rub at his face and try and flick the sweat off. He was fucked, he realized. He was the police chief. His kid was just that, a kid. If this got out, he’d have to move to Bumfuque or really, just kill himself. He sighed again, staring at the ceiling. 

Kevin, on the other hand, had 0 worries. He didn’t really like what his dad had done, but that’s because it hurt, and he couldn’t breathe for a moment. He just assumed it was kinda like spanking, how it bordered the line of creepy kid-touching, but justified due to its punishment-like nature. 

However, after he had jerked off, hard-on painfully hard, he booted up his computer, curious to know what his dad had said to him. What was a load? Why did Kevin have to swallow it? He was naive when it came to sex, as the only type of conversation his dad and him had about it was whether or not Kevin had grown his big boy hair. He had, years ago, btw. 

“Cum in mouth” was his first search, and he almost shrieked at what turned up. Definitions, pictures, even videos. They all seemed to be associated with a ‘blowjob’, as Kevin learned, but he was confused. Why was it called that when he was...sucking? Was it because he had blown on his dad and that’s how he got hard? Kevin assumed so. 

But all the videos he found were different than what had happened, he soon realized. It was always a girl, in underwear or naked, and she used her tongue and made funny sounds and used her hands. The guy never hurt her like his dad did. Maybe he did it wrong, Kevin figured. 

~

Nothing changed between them. Randall was still a huge asshole, and Kevin a huge pushover. 

But after about a month or so, Kevin was curious again. A blowjob didn’t seem like punishment, all the girls in the videos seemed happy, so why did it seem so different when his dad did it?

He had a plan, and Kevin knew exactly how to execute it. He waited until his dad was on the night shift to put it into action. 

He had gained some weight through middle school, but he was glad, because when he tried on one of his mom’s old bras, it fit fine. Same with one of the pairs of underwear he had found in his dad’s end table. He didn’t look like one of the girls in the videos, but he had a fleeing thought that he almost looked cute, wearing red girls panties and wearing something that enunciated the fatty tissue on his chest, and tricked his brain into thinking they were tits. 

He just had to wait for his dad to come home, to show him that he was responsible enough to own up to a punishment and deal with it like an adult. He leaned against the headboard on his dad’s bed, legs spread but knees bent, and even though he was really hard, he didn’t touch himself. The girls in the videos didn’t touch themselves, so why should he? 

He didn’t wait there long, and when he heard the front door open, he let out a shaky breath. This was it. He heard his dad call out for him, but Kevin stayed silent. It was a surprise, after all. 

The bedroom door opened and his dad took one step in, turning red instantly and then setting down his bag. “Jesus motherfucking Christ on a cracker, Kevin, what the FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” His dad yelled, staring his son down, and watching as the boy fiddled with a thread on the underwear, suddenly nervous. “I - I wanted to show you that I can do blowjobs right, cuz I’m getting older, so I don’t need you to baby any punishment you give me.” Kevin muttered, glancing up and looking at his dad. 

“Punishment? Blowjobs aren’t punishments, Kevin.” His dad said, taking a couple steps towards his son. “But - but it hurt when you did it.” Kevin whispered, and Randall felt a shock of pleasure shoot down his spine, making him groan. “Kevin, that’s because I wanted to hurt you.” Randall chuckled darkly, taking another couple steps forward, watching as his son bite his lip and eyed him wearily. “Why, Dad?” he asked, and Randall walked closer, eventually stopping when his knees hit the bed. “Because, Kevin, it makes me feel good. You want to make your old man feel good, right? You owe me that. Your mom left, and no hot little broad is gonna wanna fuck me, so that’s on you now.” 

Kevin swallowed any backtalk he had when his dad mentioned his mom. “I guess.” he mumbled, shifting to lay on his front and moving to rest in front of his dad. Kevin reached up and undid his pants, tugging them down along with his boxers. One of his dad’s hands came up and grabbed Kevin’s hair, holding tight but not pulling on it. Kevin whimpered a little, hands gently grabbing his dad’s shaft and trying to remember the videos he watched. 

He spit on his hand, grabbing the base of his dad’s cock and slowly working his hand up and down. His dad sighed, but seemingly in a good way, and Kevin leaned forward and licked a strip on the underside of his dick. He took the head into his mouth, bobbing his head. His dad suddenly yelled, and yanked Kevin off. He pulled his head back, forcing the kid to stare up at him. “Don’t use your fucking teeth, you little creep.” His dad hissed, watching as Kevin’s eyes watered due to the pain of his hair being pulled. Randall sighed, grabbing his dick and shoving it past Kevin’s lips, but going slowly this time. Kevin twitched for a moment, before he settled down and let his dad chase his own rhythm. Kevin hollowed his cheeks, and rubbed his tongue along the cock in his mouth, and felt his dad’s hips buck forward. Kevin tried to cry out, but the muffled vibrations sent a bolt of pleasure through his dad and Randall just pressed forward more. 

He pulled out when Kevin started to scratch at his thighs, almost suffocating, and Randall yanked his head back again and stared down at Kevin, who was sniffling as he tried not to let snot and tears drip down his face, drool spilling from the corners of his mouth. “You look fucking gross.” Randall hissed, and Kevin sniffled again, tearing his eyes away, slightly ashamed. 

“Get on your back.” Randall muttered, and Kevin paused, eyes wide before he tried to break free of his dad’s grip on his hair. “Dad, no - “ Kevin cried out, and let out a slight sob when his dad yanked his head back hard enough to send him spiralling on to his back. “Please, don’t, Dad - “ Kevin whimpered, trapped as his dad shifted on to the bed and grabbed Kevin’s wrists, trapping them together with one hand. “DAD, i’m serious, cut it out please I don’t - “ Kevin panicked, started to twist and try to get out of his dad’s grip. 

“Kevin, calm the hell down. what do you think i’m gonna do to you?” Randall snapped, staring down at Kevin from where he rested, between the boy’s knees. “Are you - are you going to try and fuck me?” Kevin asked softly, lip quivering. “What? No! I’m not a monster.” Randall scoffed, taking his hand off of Kevin’s wrists. He reached down and grabbed both of his son’s legs, then pushed them together in front of him, one hand then grabbing his ankles and holding them together. His other hand went down and started to grab at Kevin’s chest, bra still on but straps down his shoulders. His dad shifted, and Kevin felt something wet go between his thighs and hit his package. He moaned, hiccuping a little, and looked up at his dad. 

“Yeah, you like that?” Randall chuckled, rolling his hips forward again, watching Kevin squirm at the new feeling. “Squeeze your thighs together, Kev.” he mumbled softly, and Kevin did so, a small smile on his face at the happy groan that came from his dad when he did as told. 

Every thrust had Kevin bucking back, cock aching, and needing the friction of his dad fucking up against it. Kevin reached up and grabbed the headboard, the hard thrusts of his dad shoving him up the bed. 

Randall panted hard, eyes squeezed shut as he fucked his son’s thighs, pretending that they were Karen’s, blood thumping in his ear. He shifted forward, pressing Karen’s legs against her chest, one hand reaching up to feel for her hand on the headboard, gripping it tightly as he fucked into her. “Oh, Karen, I’m close, fuck.” He whispered, feeling her free hand come up and gently cutting his face. He whined, feeling his release creep up on him. “Karen, Karen - “ He chanted, momentarily believing in his fantasy, before the reply of “Ah, Dad, i’m gonna - ” rocked him back to reality, eyes springing open to lock gazes with Kevin as the younger man came, and Randall bucked forward, coming between his son’s thighs. 

He jumped back, suddenly disturbed, and unable to breath properly. “Dad?” Kevin asked, hurt in his voice, and Randall dragged a hand over his face before glaring at him. “Fuck off, Kevin, get out.” He snapped, and Kevin was quick to do so, slipping off the bed and leaving without another word. 

He was spent and tired, and utterly grossed out by himself. He just missed Karen, he reasoned with himself. Missed her enough to almost fuck his son, right. 

~

Nothing happened for a while, which Randall was thankful for, because it gave him the chance to try and forget who he had become. What he had become. 

But eventually, something did happen. Randall came home one day, absolutely frustrated beyond belief after not being able to catch a kidnapper. He was tense to the bone, and no matter the amount of whiskey he put into himself, he couldn’t stop the anger flowing through his veins.

Which was why, when Kevin accidentally broke a plate, Randall had lost it. 

“Really Kevin? How fucking stupid do you have to be in order to break something so easily?!” Randall shouted, nostrils flaring and seeing red, as Kevin dropped to his hands and knees and began to pick up the big pieces. “I’m sorry, Dad, I really am, I’ll go out and buy another one - “ He rambled, but Randall cut him off when he grabbed Kevin’s hair, pulling his head back so his back and neck were taunt, and he was unable to move. His eyes watered and his hands drifted up to grab on to Randall’s wrist, trying to anchor himself to something. 

“God, you’re useless. The only good thing you’ve ever done is suck my dick.” Randall muttered, shifting so that he was standing slightly over Kevin and forcing him to remain leaning back. With his free hand he undid his belt and pants, shifting them down and then grabbing his soft cock. He rubbed it over Kevin’s lips and cheeks, smearing precum all over his face, and watching as a couple tears fell from Kevin’s eyes. “Dad, c’mon. I said I was sorry.” Kevin whimpered, and Randall growled as he felt himself grow angrier at the lack of reaction in his dick.

He stepped away from Kevin but kept his hand in his hair, pulling Kevin with him and ignoring his cries of pain as he moved over to the couch. Randall sat down and yanked Kevin over to sit between his knees, then grabbed his barely half-mast and pushed it past Kevin’s lips.

With it not fully engorged, Kevin was able to fit it all in his mouth, and he felt his dad press his head down until his cheek was resting just near his thigh. “Just stay there.” Randall muttered, the hand in Kevin’s hair releasing, and starting to softly run his fingers through the messy red waves. Kevin sighed a little, and Randall copied him, leaning further back into the couch as he closed his eyes, listening to whatever show was on.

When he woke up, his dick was still in Kevin’s mouth, soft, and he watched as Kevin struggled to remain awake. He gently pushed Kevin off, muttering soft praises before he tucked himself away and helped walk his son to bed. 

After that, things were different. 

There were sporadic blowjobs, often initiated by Kevin after Randall would sit on the couch, drink after drink, and complain about how bad his day had been. They were simple blowjobs, just something that Randall could tilt his head back and enjoy, and then go to bed. 

Kevin’s skills got better, and Randall started to come quicker, until eventually it got to a point where his son, now a fresh 18, could swallow him down and make him come in a matter of a few minutes. 

Obviously not the ideal father-son relationship. 

Ehe start of Kevin’s career in law enforcement was a jarring reality that had Randall realizing that his son was now an adult, was of legal age, and Randall was sure that if he told Kevin to bend over his desk, the little fuck would. 

Not that Randall ever did ask him that. 

The relationship between them was never an issue at work, but at home, the dynamic was that of if they both had a terrible day, a rough facefuck was enough for both of them to forget about it. 

Randall never touched Kevin, never blew him, or anything. He didn’t want to, didn’t want to cross /that/ line. It was easier on his conscious when he told himself that Kevin always started it. 

~

He had come to love spending time with his father. and since they really only spent any time together when Randall was fucking into his throat, that’s what Kevin accepted was the only way to bond with his father. So he dealt with it. His mother thought he was stupid, his coworkers both hated him and scared him, so his dad was the only one Kevin felt comfortable around. 

As he got older, his knowledge on everything got better. He knew what sex was, knew what they were doing was bad, knew all of it. But it didn’t stop him. Whenever he had his dad moaning like putty in his hands, Kevin felt safe, confident, happy. all emotions he didn’t feel anywhere else, even patrolling the streets of Paradise. So he had come to rely on the encounters with his dad, and had started to crave them. 

~

By their accounts, it was totally normal and fine. Habit, even. There wasn’t much reason to stop it, if both of them got something out of it, except when it came to morality or ethics. Then obviously, it shouldn’t happen. That didn’t really stop them, though. 

But to say that it was just as exciting, or disgusting, as when it first started, would be a lie. It was no longer a thrill, just something that happened now, and while they wouldn’t admit it, they both craved that shock that came with the harsh reality of their situation. 

That’s how they started fooling around in the station. It started off when Randall had to work throughout the night to do paperwork, and Kevin knew that if he went home, he’d pass out long before his dad got home. So when the rest of the team checked out, he knocked gently on his dad’s door and stepped in, casting one more glance around the station to make sure he wasn’t being watched, and then closed the door behind him. 

Randall has barely hard before there was a knock on the door. Kevin, hiding under the desk, froze, but his mouth and hand remained around Randall. “C-come in!” Randall called out, and Kevin slowly started to move, bobbing his head quietly. 

Bullet wandered in, eyebrow quirking when he took in the empty room. “Hey, uh, Chief? I thought Kevin came in here - “ he paused, and Kevin squeezed his eyes shut, mentally cursing at himself. “Why does it smell like cum in here?” Bullet asked, and Kevin glanced up at his dad, who was pointedly trying not to look down at Kevin. “Uh, no, Kevin went home earlier.” Randall stuttered, voice low, as one hand worked down to rest against Kevin’s neck and push him further down on his cock. 

“Really? cuz I’m pretty sure he just walked in here like five minutes ago. I’m sure he did, too, cuz he glanced around all suspicious like before closing the door behind him, and that’s a lot to unpack there, Chief. So do you wanna tell me where he is or do you wanna sit here and talk about his fucking weird actions?” Bullet questioned, crossing his arms and staring down a flushed and sweaty Chief. 

“Bullet, look - “ Randall started, suddenly twitching as he coughed hard, shoes squeaking against the floor as he slammed his feet down, trying not to bend over and shove himself down Kevin’s throat as he finished. 

“...As i way saying, Bullet - “ The Chief started after a minute of silence, slowly wheeling his chair back away from his desk and clearing his throat. “I don’t know where he is, and frankly, I don’t give a fuck. He’s an adult, he can do whatever, and go wherever, he fucking wants.” Randall said, and remained staring at Bullet. 

“So he definitely didn’t just crawl out from under your desk and is hiding against it right now? And if I shoot through the wood it won’t go into his skull?” Bullet asked, pulling his issued pistol from god knows where, and cocking the safety off. 

“Hahaha, oH there’s my pen!” Came a voice next to the desk, and Kevin crawled out from his hiding spot with a pen in his hand. “I was just looking for it.” Kevin forced a grin, glancing at his dad. Randall let out a yell, trying to acted surprised. “Jesus Kevin! What the fuck?” he hollered, and Kevin scratched the back of his neck, hoping Bullet would buy it. 

He did not. Instead, he gestured to Kevin’s chin with an unamused look. “You’ve got cum on your face.” And then the dog walked out, leaving Kevin beet red on the floor and his dad sighing dramatically with a curse. 

There was a beat of silence before Kevin scrambled to his feet, thoughts of Bullet telling his mother running through his head, as he tried to get at the cum with the edge of his collar of his shirt. 

“Bullet, pleASE, you can’t tell anyone.” Kevin begged, still wiping at his chin as he jogged to catch up to him. “It’s not what it looks like!” That had Bullet stopping, turning to face Kevin. “Look, I really don’t give a fuck what it looked like. But it looked like you were blowing your dad under his desk. And if that’s the type of shit you wanna do, then do it. We live in a rural hick town, moron, incest is basically legal here. You were a celebrated car-fucker. Your dad fucked a melon. No one is gonna blink twice if you guys suck each other’s dicks.” 

 

~

“Fuck, Kevin, that’s it, just like that.” Randall moaned, one hand pushing down Kevin’s head as he bobbed up and down. His other hand was on the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. His head was leaning back against the headrest, eyes drifting open and closed as he let his son do his thing, to his own pace for once. 

They had broken a good lead in the argyle meth case today, and Randall figured he could at least let Kevin celebrate how he wanted to. Which apparently, was coming up to some lover’s land type of hill, in the patrol car, and taking his sweet time to tease and blow his dad. 

“Can i try something?” Kevin suddenly asked, pulling off with a pop. Randall opened an eye to look at him, with swollen red lips and disheveled hair. “Yeah, fine.” he muttered, closing his eyes again. He figured Kevin would just do something with his hands. 

He wasn’t expecting to feel Kevin straddle him. His eyes shot open and jumped, but he grabbed Kevin’s hips to make sure he didn’t lean into the horn, in case anyone was around. “Jesus, Kevin, what are you - “ Randall asked, but a sudden hand around his cock, and a whole different sensation, cut him off. He glanced down and choked on a moan when he saw that Kevin had a hand around both his dad and his own cock. Kevin whined, high in his throat, as he gave a couple experimental thrusts. 

“Fuck..” Randall groaned, hips bucking upwards, against Kevin’s shaft. His dick, as well as him in general, was smaller than his dad, and his hand barely fit around both of them, so Randall let one hand drift down and close around the remaining space, fingers resting over Kevin’s hand too. Kevin leaned down and rested his forehead against his dad’s shoulder, his other hand reaching out to grab his dad’s wrist, holding it tight as his hips stuttered. “Oh, oh Dad - “ Kevin moaned, and Randall felt himself barreling towards climax fast.

“Oh, god, Kevin, so good, so fucking good.” Randall muttered, eyes squeezing shut as he moved his face to whisper in Kevin’s ear, thrusts haltering as he came, pressing soft kisses to the name of Kevin’s neck. 

Kevin moaned, broken and overstimulated at all the new sensations, before he too came, coating their hands in another wave of release. 

They sat there for a couple moments before Kevin shifted, rolling back into the passenger's seat and trying not to disturb any police equipment. They sat in silence for another minute, trying to catch their breath, before the radio crackled, making them both jump. 

“Hey, Chief? I think you accidentally turned on the, uh, the radio. But no worries, I muted it. and it’s just Bullet and me at the station, but he’s asleep, over.” Gina said, and both men internally cringed. 

“Right. Thanks Gina. Sorry to disturb you. So, any calls? Over.” Randall replied, eyeing Kevin out of the corner of his eye as his son hung his head in his hands. 

“No, sir. Nothing tonight. My fingers are itching to get at someone though. Can you imagine if Kevin wasn’t 18? I’d beat you so hard you’d forget you were ever even alive, haha, over.” 

“...G’night Gina. Over.” Randall mumbled, setting the radio down and clicking it off to avoid any more calls from her. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hit the radio.” Kevin’s voice was small, and Randall sighed, tired. “It’s fine, Kevin. She probably would’ve figured it out eventually.” He muttered, and reached over, gently patting Kevin’s knee before he gripped the wheel again, turning on the car and shifting the car into reverse. 

~

The one thing Randall is proud of is how long he’s held out. Yeah, he’s let his kid touch him all he wants, but he’s never held him down and raped him. Even when packets of lube started appearing next of them whenever they’d start getting into it. 

He’s restrained himself because yeah, you could blow your dad and come out of it fine, but he knows if he fucked Kevin, the kid would probably be a little messed up. So he’s really tried hard not to give in. 

But now, looking across the D&D board at his son, who’s laughing and having fun, and enjoying himself for once, Randall wants nothing more than to fuck into him and make him cry. 

The thought comes as a sudden as a orc attack, and Randall’s breath catches in his throat. “Dad?” Kevin asked, seeing his dad twitch for a second, “what’s wrong?” Randall bit his lip, ignoring the growing tightness in his pants, and rolled his die. A 20, of course. “Nothing. Can you move my piece?” he asked, and Kevin nodded, shifting on to the table to reach for the character. His tongue was sticking out slightly, concentrated on the game, and the shadows the hood cast across his face sent the blood rushing to Randall’s ears. 

Without warning, he lurched to his feet and yanked Kevin forward, crashing their lips together in a messy and chaotic kiss. It wasn’t their first one ever, but there was never a kiss shared between them after the first incident. This, this was different. Kevin melted into it, gloved hands coming up to grip his dad’s shoulders as he let the older man take control, shoving his tongue past Kevin’s lips and swiping it along the roof of his mouth. Kevin moaned, tongue following suit with its own exploration. 

“Jesus, Dad.” Kevin mumbled when Randall pulled away, stepping around the table and then grabbing at Kevin’s ankles. He pulled them to either side of his body, forcing Kevin to move closer to him, and once again he leaned in and kissed him, hungry and desperate after not having that kind of passion in so long. Kevin let him lead, arms coming up to wrap around his dad’s neck, panting hard. One of Randall’s hands slipped down to grab at Kevin through his slacks, now hard, and the other hand shot out to shove all the pieces off the board, then lowered Kevin back on to it. 

“Waldeck White Staff is gonna fuck me on my D&D board, oh my GOD.” Kevin started to giggle, and Randall pulled away for a second before he sighed. “Kevin, shut up. you’re gonna ruin the mood.” He said, gripping Kevin’s chin and tilting it up so he could press kisses and nip at his neck. “My name isn’t Kevin, it’s Merkin the Mage, and you’re helping me after I got poisoned by the hot body berries by the local graveyard.” He mumbled, eyes twinkling with excitement. 

“Hot body berries only give you a fever. Don’t you mean you got bit by the Aldermoan bats that were living in the cave we took refuge in, fleeing from the red dragon of Diamond City?” Randall replied, teeth dragging along the slight scruff on Kevin’s jaw, and making him gasp. “Y-yeah. We built a fire, and the sun is setting, and I didn’t start to feel affected until we were sparring, when you pinned me under you and made me admit my defeat.” Kevin’s voice broke with a moan, eyes drifting shut as he felt his dad’s hands slip under his robe and tug down his slacks and briefs, slipping them off one leg and letting them hang off the other. 

“Oh, Waldeck...” Merkin moaned, fantasies coming true, as he felt the older man grip his hard dick. “Have you thought about this?” Waldeck asked, voice rough, as he leaned down and whispered into Merkin’s ear. “Have you fantasized about Waldeck White Staff?” Merkin nodded, hands shooting out to grab Waldeck’s shoulders. “Yes, yes sir, I have. oh, I’ve thought about it so many times. You’d appear when I was just about to perish in the forest, nursing me back to health, teaching me your ways of the world before you finally can’t stand it anymore, and you pin me against the forest floor, or the cave wall, or the pub’s dirty bathroom, and fuck me senseless.” Merkin panted, chest falling and rising fast, head clouded with dirty thoughts. The hand on his cock increased, speeding up as Merkin talked, confessing as though under the spell of a truth serum. 

“I’d have no option but to bow to you, to let you do what you wanted to me, because you’re so strong and big, wise one, and you could kill me so easily, weathered and beaten hands around my neck, threatening unconsciousness as you did what you wanted to my body.” Merkin cried out, feeling his release creep up on him, slowly but surely, and he came with a startled shout when he felt a wet finger press softly against his entrance, Waldeck’s tongue circling the shell of his ear as he panted. 

“Oh, god, Merkin, you’re gonna be the death of me.” Waldeck mumbled, pulling away slightly to lean down and gather Merkin’s climax on his fingers, pressing one dirty digit slowly into the boy. He groaned, face turning red at the nasty feel, but his dick still twitched with interest. “And now you’re here, and you’re gonna take such good care of me, Waldeck. Oh jeez, I trust you.” Merkin whispered, tearing up at the slight burn as another finger breached him. 

“Good boy, Merkin. Just relax.” Waldeck praised, reminding himself that he was in character, and needed to take care of this boy that had been cursed by the bats. He wasn’t Randall, who wanted to fuck into Kevin’s tight virgin hole, until the boy was crying and bleeding, who wanted to spear his son on his cock and finally feel the hotness of something besides a mouth around him. Maybe he’d do that later, he reasoned. 

He kept his fingers at a steady pace, reminding Merkin what a good boy he was as Waldeck stretched him, prepping him for the first time in his life. Once a third finger was added, and Waldeck found Merkin’s prostate, he took the chance to jab against it roughly and repeated, making the boy cry it and spasm around his fingers, his young cock once again hard and ready to go. 

“You ready, sweet Merkin?” Waldeck asked, pulling his fingers out slowly and using his hand to make sure his dick was wet enough to avoid any bad friction. “Yes, please, Waldeck. Please, fuck me.” Merkin groaned, eyes staring up at Waldeck from beneath his hood. Waldeck bit his lip, grip digging into Merkin’s hips as he lined up and pressed forward, into the tight, hot hole he was suddenly welcomed into. 

Merkin cried out, twitching, legs kicking as the burn came back again. He felt so full, so stuffed, and he wanted nothing more than to just come right then and there. “Oh good god, Merkin. You’re, so, fucking, tight!” Each word was paired with a slow thrust of Waldeck’s hips, causing Merkin to moan loudly as he felt Waldeck finally settle in to the halt, taking all of him inside. 

“Wait, wait Waldeck, please. Your staff is so big.” Merkin said breathlessly, panting hard as he tried to get used to the feeling. “Just wait until I’m pounding into you, boy.” Waldeck growled, but waited for Merkin to nod, turning his head to lock their eyes. “You can move.” Merkin said, voice normal for a moment, understanding flashing between them before Waldeck pulled out almost all the way and shoved back in again, sending Merkin scrambling for purchase as he let out a yell. “Ow! Waldeck, oh fuck!” He hollered, eyes squeezing shut at the pain as the other man did it again, hips starting to pick up the pace as he fucked into Merkin ruthlessly. 

“What was it you said? My weathered hands around your neck as I did what I wanted to your body?” Waldeck chuckled, and Merkin’s eyes snapped open as he felt both of the man’s hands around his neck, grip deathly as his thrusts kept going, barely giving Merkin a chance to breath before his throat was constructed and out of the blue, Waldeck’s angle changed, slamming into Merkin’s prostate again and again, making the younger man cry out as best as he could as he was on the verge of blacking out, hands struggling weakly to pull at Waldeck’s hands. 

Suddenly Waldeck’s hands disappeared and Merkin was empty, body squeezing down on nothing and a whine leaving him in protest. No quicker was he empty than he was being flipped onto his stomach, and being impaled in one go, forcing a scream out of Merkin’s throat as Waldeck’s merciless thrusts returned. He moaned, loud and broken, as his prostate was once again fucked into, already abused and hurt, but still making him see stars. “Waldeck! Waldeck!” Merkin called out, fingers digging into the table, mind spiralling, as all he could focus on was the intense and brutal fucking his ass was getting. 

Waldeck leaned over, hips not pausing or even stuttering, and with his right hand grabbed Merkin’s throat, both choking him and turning his face towards Waldeck so he could plunge his tongue into Merkin’s mouth, both of them panting hot and licking whatever they could reach. It was a messy kiss, drooling dripping out of Merkin’s mouth as Waldeck tilted his head and deepened it, tongues swirling together as Waldeck slammed harder into Merkin, burrowing himself as deep as he could go before doing it again, ball slapping against Merkin’s. The hot feel of Waldeck panting into his mouth and the filthy sound of skin slapping against skin turned Merkin’s head fuzzy, helped by the now lack of oxygen he could breath. “Yeah, fucking take my cock, you little bitch. You like it when I pound your fucking virgin ass like this, huh?” Waldeck hissed, watching Merkin’s eyes roll back into his head as Waldeck pulled away from the kiss and licked at his ear, sucking and licking broad strokes against it, even slipping into the smaller areas of his earlobe and tongue-fucking the crevices. 

“Oh, fuck! Dad! Dad, Dad i’m gonna - fuck!” Kevin yelled, breaking character as his second orgasm hit him hard, whole body freezing up as he came on the floor, white splattering everywhere, mind essentially breaking as he was still pounded and choked, lack of air and too much prostate stimulation milking him, making him groan, low and steady, as he climaxed a third time, just a bit of leftover cum being released on to the floor. “Oh god, Kevin, I’m gonna cum in your little tight ass, fuck, you’re so hot, so hot, so - ugh!” Randall hollered, hips snapping forward and burying himself deep inside his son, grip on his hips forcing Kevin back on to his cock as far as he could go, and then finally cumming, pumping hot ropes into him, gasping at how Kevin squeezed around him at the new feeling. 

They both stayed there for a minute, just trying to collect their breath, before Randall took a step back and slipped out of Kevin. He whined, asshole tightening around nothing, and Randall paused as he watched his seed slowly start to drip from the puckering butthole. “Oh, dear god, Kevin.” Randall mumbled, falling back on to his chair. Kevin didn’t move, body still recovering, but he glanced over to his dad. “Did you get come on my outfit?” he asked, a slight whine to his voice, and Randall chuckled before shaking his head. 

~

From there, they couldn’t stop the snowball. 

The moment that the team got a call, Randall would send everyone but himself and Kevin out, ignoring the looks Gina and Bullet gave him, and he’d fuck Kevin wherever they were when they were alone. Across the podium after the daily announcements, against the cell bars when the jail was empty, in the evidence room for a quickie when everyone was out on patrol. 

But his absolutely favorite place to fuck Kevin was his desk. His rich mahogany desk, with his title plate of Chief of police on it, and the last family picture of the three of them before Karen left. 

He’d take his time there, taking Kevin apart slow thrust by slow thrust, until the boy was coming from being untouched, screaming into his dad’s shoulder as Randall whispered dirty words into his son’s ear, while staring at the picture of his ex wife. 

It was the ultimate power rush to be in his complete uniform, the one he had worked so hard to get, with Kevin withering naked under him, begging Chief Crawford to touch him, please, just do anything. 

Luckily, they hadn’t been caught by anyone else since Gina, and that was a good few months ago. Neither Gina nor Bullet made comments about it, even when they saw Kevin stumbling out of the Chief’s office with his shirt buttoned up wrong. 

Eventually, they had to run out of luck. And they did. 

One afternoon, on a particular rough friday afternoon, Kevin had wanted to try something fun while the other officers were out. Fun, being a reverse cowgirl. It definitely was fun, plowing into Kevin as he gripped the edge of the desk like his life depended on it, the angle making his dad hit deeper and deeper into him each thrust. “Oh, god, Dad, I’m not gonna last long.” he panted, throwing his head back and feeling his dad redouble his efforts, fucking him faster and harder. “Duck, Kevin, you feel so good.” His dad hissed, yanking down his hips just as he bucked up with all his might, tossing Kevin off balance and sending him face first into the desk, sputtering as he tried to get back up. 

Randall chuckled, and leaned down, thick arms wrapping around Kevin’s chest and bringing him back to sit down on Randall’s lap, a leg to either side. He thrusted experimentally, and Kevin twitched, ignoring the pain in his aching and still trapped cock. “OH my god, Chief - “ Kevin moaned, and felt Randall curse when his hips haltered. “Jesus Christ.” his dad mumbled, slowing his thrusts down just to tease Kevin. 

In all their racket, they didn’t hear the other officers come back early, having failed to capture any of the street racers that they were sent out to. 

Gina and Bullet both agreed instantly that they wouldn’t be the ones going to tell the Chief that they were back. Fitz gave them a weird look, curious, but didn’t say anything when Dusty volunteered. Bullet had a beer in his hands in seconds, and Gina didn’t even watch Dusty as he walked away. Something wasn’t right, Fitz thought, uncomfortable in the tension between Gina and Bullet. 

Dusty knocked on the door seconds before opening it, to see Kevin, sitting back in his dad’s lap. Chief Crawford was scrambling with a pen, and seemingly trying to find a paper. “Whatchy’all doin’ in here?” He asked, oblivious to how red and sweaty the two were. They were both still in their uniforms, and it’s not like it was out of the ordinary for them to have sweat stains. 

“Oh, just - father son bonding.” Kevin said, rolling his hips slightly and hearing Randall suck a breath in. “Oh fun! My dad and me use’ta bond like that too! He’d get me to sit on his lap, and then he’d feed me betty cakes, and rub ma belly, and make weird noises. iI stopped after I was about 12, though. I think I had gotten too big to sit on his lap.” Dusty said, not seeing the shared look that Randall and Kevin had. 

“Anywhos! I just came to tell you that we couldn’t catch any mo’ of those street racers. We’re gonna do our reports now.” Dusty finished, before walking back out of the office and closing the door behind him. 

Kevin sighed, slipping off his dad’s lap and wincing slightly. “Well, that just ruined the mood.” He grumbled, and fixed his shirt and hair. “It’s fine. We can try again tonight or tomorrow.” The Chief reassured him, reaching up and pulling Kevin’s face down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Now go do actual police work.” Randall mumbled, and Kevin paused at the door to say, “You got it, Chief,” before he closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

It really, really, really could be worse. 

Kevin’s sex life has gone from 0 to 60 (9) real quick. His relationship with his father has gone from 0 to 60, real quick. The energy he gets from a good night’s fucking has actually started to give him more motivation to work out, so he managed to find an old treadmill hidden in the station’s basement and has started to exercise. 

He’s weirdly happy. And while he’s enjoying the new lease on life, he’s starting to feel like no one else is.

Bullet avoids him, and Gina refuses to go on patrol with anyone but Dusty, so if they work a street together that means Bullet goes with Fitz, and that leaves Kevin and his dad. And while Kevin just finds being close to his dad comforting, it’s starting to put a strain on his police work. He can’t really respond to Fitz’ backup call while he’s getting railed so hard his tongue is hanging out like a dogs and his eyes are stuck in the back of his head like a comatose patient. 

It’s actually starting to get more rare that they fuck on the job. Randall still jumps at every opportunity to sink into Kevin, after years of trying to be sated with just his hand, and Kevin can still feel the desperation, the primal need, that his dad emits after being denied it for so long. 

But even if it’s not to bone, Randall will call Kevin to to his office, and the two of them will sit there and work on reports, occasionally even staying back late and walking down the block to get a pizza or something. 

It isn’t until Kevin notices a certain picture on the wall near the exit of the pizza place that he feels...surprised, by the domesticity of their situation. 

The picture is of his mom and dad, back when they were young, and his dad is wearing a shirt declaring he had won some pizza challenge. His mom is staring up at him with worship in her eyes, hanging on to his arm and side and wherever else she could press against him, and Kevin feels the wind get knocked out of him when he realizes that he knows the look his mom is giving his dad, because it’s the same one he does. 

Kevin wants to ask about it, wants to know about his mom and dad before she left, but he’s afraid that if he mentions her, his dad will get upset again. Which means, worst and best case scenario, Kevin would end up getting fucked. 

That’s cool and all, but Kevin wants to know if there’s something to the avoidance. 

He’s not the type of person to think any deeper than he has to. Hell, he’s fucking his dad, but that weird gut feeling comes back a couple days later. They’re in bed, Kevin still so out of it that he can barely move, and Randall stares Kevin down as he cleans him. He says something under his breath, and Kevin strains to hear him, eyes squinting. “What?” Kevin asks, and Randall has a small dopey smile on his face before he mumbles, “I said, you remind me so much of her.”

~

Kevin is blindsided when his father announces his mother and him are back together. Yes, he’d always wanted his family back together, but there’s a pang of jealousy and want that hangs over the joy. He feels guilty for not being ecstatic, for thinking about the last time he rode his dad while eating dinner, but he feels less guilty when he drops a glass and looks up in time to see Randall’s hands drop to his belt for a second, before retracting when remembering Karen’s sitting right now to him. 

He cleans up the glass and dishes, helps his mom dry them and put them away, and sits down on the couch with them to watch a movie, like old times. He’s content, really, with his mom in the middle and sleeping against Kevin’s shoulder. That is until he feels a gentle touch begin to run across his shoulders, eventually combing his hair softly. He bites back a whimper, eyes locked on the tv, until he feels the fingers in his hair tighten and turn to a fist. He glances at Randall and sees that look in his eye, the one he hasn’t seen since Kevin started wanting him back, and he swallows any protest he has in his throat. 

Randall’s hand falls away as he gently grips Karen and moves her, lifting her to her feet. She mumbles something, and Randall nods, and they walk down the hallway together. The bedroom door closes, and a cold sweat breaks out on Kevin’s back. 

When he stands up and starts walking towards his own room, he feels like he’s walking towards his death. 

Tonight will be different. 

He loves his dad, he really does, and he loves him even more when he’s whispering things in Kevin’s ear as he makes the boy cum untouched, nothing but love and warmth and happiness flowing through Kevin’s body in those moments. 

They can be unashamed, he realizes as his door clicks closed. No one is ever around to hear them. They’re careful like that. Or they try to be. 

They were shameful when Bullet caught them. He had fucked cats (which Kevin gathered was frowned upon), so he couldn’t judge. They were even less shameful when Gina caught them. Her siblings were inbred, which meant she definitely couldn’t judge either. 

But his mom is in the next room, the woman his dad loves, the woman that raised him, and it was so much more shameful to have to see her face-to-face while the bruises on his hips were still fading. 

Kevin can’t do it. He cannot. He won’t. He will not. 

But he sits there in the dark, and stares at the door until it creaks open anyway. 

Randall shuts the door behind him and approaches Kevin slowly, silently, eyes dark. Kevin opens his mouth to speak and Randall’s face turns hard, lips pulling up into a scowl. He raises a finger and holds it to his lips, and Kevin nods, holding his breath as his dad gets within arms range. 

Randall leans down, grabbing at Kevin’s face and pulling him to meet the kiss. It’s rough, and filled with tongue, and Kevin’s mind goes foggy. The younger man shifts, turning and laying down, and his father follows, resting above him. 

The sudden need to be silent makes their pants sound louder than ever, and Kevin curls a fist and bites into it when Randall slips his hands under Kevin’s shirt and tweaks his nipples. They can’t talk, or moan, and Kevin is scared that new challenge will change their dynamic even more than his mom being present has. 

~

Randall doesn’t know what to do. He feels trapped between a rock and a hard place. he had wanted to bend Kevin over the dinner plate and fuck him until he had learned his lesson about being clumsy, shoving the cold food of dinner into his mouth and making him choke. 

Karen’s soft gasp of surprise had pulled him out of his thoughts, and Randall just lets out a sigh, like a regular father would. 

Randall wants to blame Kevin. He will regardless, telling himself that if Kevin didn’t look so pretty when he cried, or if he was more manly, or if he was less of a sissy than his mom was, then they wouldn’t be in this situation. 

But he knows that’s not true. He knows he can’t ever really, truly blame his son. All he has left to blame is himself, and there’s no excuse. He can talk about how good Kevin feels all he wants. It’s still, Kevin. 

He hates himself, hates who he is, even worse than he did immediately after losing his ball, and it makes him angry at himself. Kevin is there to take it, though, and while it satisfies him to hear his son cry out through wet lashes and broken moans, it makes him even angrier too. 

He’s angry that he lets himself reach over his wife and let his fingers drag, feather light, across Kevin’s skin. He gets his digits into that soft hair, still messy from when he had woken up on his dad’s cock this morning, and grabs. 

Kevin looks at him, then, eyes wide and scared. Kevin hasn’t been scared of you in years, Randall reminds himself. But he’s scared now. And you like it. 

That just makes him angrier, self-hatred rising like bubbles and popping, sending little flakes of aggression into his body. He pulls away for a second, needing to breath, and walks Karen to the bedroom. She asks if it’s time to sleep, and Randall nods, though he knows she doesn’t have her eyes open. He tucks her in and sits on the edge of the bed for a moment, nails digging into the blanket. 

It’s Kevin’s fault, he reminds himself, and pushes himself off the bed, eager to teach his son a lesson. 

~

They almost always skip the foreplay. Prep is needed, but Randall works fast and thoroughly, and Kevin usually doesn’t have a chance to really bask in how Randall’s fingers feel, before he’s moving on. And clothes usually stay on, unless they’re already naked, but that’s a rare case. 

But tonight, as Kevin knows, isn’t the usual. It’s not their normal way of doing things. Everything is their ‘routine’ has changed, in a matter of hours, and as Kevin lifts his shirt off and tosses it to the floor, next to his dad’s shirt, he thinks that this is almost an entirely different relationship. An entirely different dynamic. 

Kevin lets his hands roam over his father’s body as the older man works on his belt, their lips moving together in a way that remind Kevin of the cheesy shows his mom watches. It’s gross, and Kevin misses the hate in their touches. It’s better than this nerve-wracking, mushy feeling Kevin starts to feel in his chest. He knows it’s love, but he also knows it’s toxic and unnatural. He’s not sure why he draws the line between love and touching his dad. 

Any coherent thought flees his head when he feels two fingers slip in to him, already wet and slick. He’s almost always prepped, or at least loose and relaxed, the two of them never really giving Kevin’s body the time to recover from the constant use. He glances down and notices his pants and boxers are already discorded on the floor, and Kevin twitches, exposed to the cold air in his room. He’s used to being open and naked below Randall, but the mood is a whole different ball game now, and instead of feeling safe, Kevin feels too vulnerable.

Randall moves to mouth at Kevin’s neck, never staying in one spot too long. They know better than to leave visible marks. He tightens around his dad’s fingers, muscles clamping down, and Randall presses feverish kisses along his jaw. Kevin takes a deep breath and wills himself to relax, and Randall takes the chance to slip in a third finger, silently praising Kevin with a kiss to the corner of his lips.

Another few minutes of prep has Kevin aching, not used to the sensation of fingers curling within him, and if he could, he’d be begging his dad for more. But he has to stay quiet, as his breath picks up, and he arches under Randall, pushing back on his fingers in hopes of prompting him forward.  
Randall lets out a soft chuckle, muffled by Kevin’s skin, and waits until Kevin starts rolling his hips to pull back. The boy wants to whine at the empty feeling, but he bites his lip. Randall moves off him, and stands next to the bed, tugging his pants down. Kevin lurches forward, eager to get his mouth on his dad, but Randall stops him with a gentle grasp on his shoulders.

Kevin looks up, confused, and Randall locks eyes with him before nodding slightly to the wall. He shakes his head, and Kevin purses his lips. He gets it. Randall’s loud and vicious when it comes to blowjobs, and Kevin almost feels stupid for wanting to do it when there’s such a big risk.

~

It’s never been this intimate. It’s starting to really freak Kevin out. His dad’s grip on him is softly then usual, and he’s basically pulled into Randall’s lap, but laying on his back. The angle that Randall works his thrusts at is new, has him going deeper than usual, and Kevin’s toes curl every time his dad buries himself to the hilt. 

The lights are off, and Kevin is mesmerized by the way the streetlamp casts shadows over his dad’s face. He can’t tear his eyes away, and even when he shifts and Randall hits his prostate, his eyes still open and rest on him. 

He can’t moan, so instead he’s breathing harder than normal, and his fingers are holding the headboard so tight, that his fingers are turning numb. 

Randall’s eyes drift from open to closed, back to open, and repeat. His movements are slow, and it helps to avoid the bed frame creaking under their weight. His eyebrows shake, is the best way Kevin can describe it, and he lets his eyes roam his dad’s body. He feels out of breath, which he already is, but seeing Randall’s body in this new way steals any air out of him. 

It hits him, suddenly, that this is the first time Randall is slow. It’s the first time that the lights are off. It’s the first time Randall looks him in the eyes and leans down, pressing a delicate kiss to Kevin’s lips. 

It’s because Randall’s saying goodbye, Kevin realizes. 

Kevin doesn’t notice he’s crying until Randall’s thumb strokes his wet cheek, as gently as his thrusts. It pulls a quiet sob from Kevin and forces himself to look away from Randall, and his eyes land on the figures of Waldeck White Staff and Merkin the Mage, facing each other slightly but for the most part outwards, as if they’re discussing how to get over the terrain in Kevin’s room. As if they’re trying to figure out how to get out of this. 

Randall’s pace picks up a little, and he leans back down, lips pressing softly to Kevin’s neck. One of Kevin’s hands come up and he’s the one with his fingers in Randall’s hair now. His other hand comes up and wraps around his back, trying to hold him as close as possible. Randall’s hand, that isn’t on Kevin’s cheek, drifts between them and grips Kevin, pumping him in time to his thrusts. 

It’s torturously slow, and Kevin feels his climax start to build like a slow fire, and not a crashing wave, for once. It’s different, and scary. This whole night is scary. Kevin shoves his head into the crook of his dad’s neck as he comes over Randall’s fingers, openly crying against his skin now. 

Randall’s eyes are red and watery, but he isn’t crying. He bucks once, twice, and pushes himself as deep into Kevin as possible, for what feels like the last time. He stills, releasing, and waits until it hurts to have Kevin squeezing around him to pull out.

They lay there for a moment, just embracing each other, until Randall pulls back. He presses a soft kiss to Kevin’s forehead and swallows anymore tears. “I love you.” Kevin whispers, and Randall just kisses him again before sliding his boxers back on and grabbing his t-shirt as he turned and left Kevin’s bedroom. 

~

Randall is at work by the time Kevin wakes up, and he’s only hungry enough to eat a couple bites of grapefruit before he can’t stomach anymore. He’s almost out the door when his mom draws his attention. “Kevin? Are you okay? I heard you crying last night.” She says, standing behind him with her voice sleepy, and Kevin can’t turn and face her like a man. “Y-yeah. Just missed you, Mom.” He says, before stepping out the door and shutting it behind him. 

~  
They don’t look at each other during morning cases. They try to avoid each other altogether, with Bullet catching him hiding in the evidence room more than once, trying not to cry. His mom came by briefly, and Kevin had seen a smile on his dad’s face, one he hadn’t seen in years, as he hightailed it out of there and away from them. 

There must be something that gives it away, Kevin thinks, glancing at Bullet. They’re patrolling, together, and Bullet had put up almost no fight. He must’ve been able to notice it, Kevin thinks, and turns to talk to him when someone goes speeding past. Bullet hollers and flicks the sirens on, and Kevin slams his foot on the gas.


End file.
